a. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a drive assembly for a covering of an architectural opening, comprising a motor drive, an accumulator connected to the motor drive, a power source and an electrical circuit connecting the power source to the accumulator.
b. Background Art
Light regulating devices, such as retractable and extendable awnings and control systems for automatically extending such awnings are known.
Motor driven venetian blinds comprising either vertical or horizontal slats are known, which can be opened by retracting the slats to one side of the window and in which the position of the slats around their longitudinal axis can be controlled electrically via a control unit, which blinds are powered from the main power supply.